My Curse
by S.L. Della Robbia
Summary: Lauren has a problem. Two guys like her and the only way to decide who she gets is by the winner of the Battle of the Bands held at Kadic this year. Will the right man win her heart? Oneshot OddxOC Rate and Review please!


**DISCLAIMER!!!: I do not own Code Lyoko or the song My Curse by Killswitch Engage. I just used them for entertainment purposes only. But I do own my OC :)**

* * *

Today is the day that I, Lauren Shay have been dreading ever since last week. Battle of the Bands is going to be later tonight here at Kadic Academy and the results of it will affect my life greatly, so really it's should be called the battle for my heart. Just recently, a guy who's a year older than me named Ethan has been flirting with me a lot and Odd, the guy who has taken me on a few dates, had found out about Ethan and they got into a fight over me. Since both of them know me well and know how much I like a guy who can play the guitar really good, Odd and Ethan had decided to enter their bands in our school's Battle of the Bands competition and they said whoever's band wins, they get to have me. What really sucks is that I have no say in this whatsoever and it's unfair!  
I feel so uneasy about this whole thing. I really don't want to hurt whoever doesn't win, but that's just the way the guys set it up. But I guess that's the only I could pick between Odd and Ethan also, because they are two very wonderful guys and I don't think that I could choose just one on my own.  
I finally got up out of bed and started getting ready for this dreaded day. Today, I decided to put on a purple tank top with some purple two-toned skinnies, purple and black striped hand socks, and my purple Converse with the black double tongue. Then for my hair and makeup, I doubled up the black eyeliner and mascara to look a little emo since I feel that way today. I straightened my hair really good and touched up the roots on my purple streak in my hair.  
I was quite pleased with the results of how I looked today because it looked better than what I seriously thought I would look like. So then I went down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast and meet up with my friends.  
Once I grabbed a tray from the lunch line, I started to walk towards the table where we normally sit at and was surprised to only find Jeremy with his laptop there.  
"Hey Einstein, where's everyone at?" I asked him while sitting beside him.  
"Hey Lauren. Odd called another quick practice before classes," Jeremy replied, adjusting his glasses and then looked at me, "You ok? You look all..."  
"Emo? Yeah, I know. Today's not a very happy day for me."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry about that."  
"It's ok. I also think it's the only way that I could choose between them too."  
"Well, I know that Odd and Ethan have already established that the winner gets you, but I hope you really truly know that these results might not really turn out to be the right person who deserves to be with you," Jeremy told me. I thought about what he said for a minute. Did he mean that one of them isn't as faithful and true as he acts around me? I wonder who he was talking about.  
"Ok. I'll remember that," I replied, but what Jeremy said still bothered me. Who is the one that Jeremy thinks is the right one for me? Man, this sucks that I can't know.  
Then Jeremy and I continued to have our conversation while eating until time for Physics. In Ms. Hertz's class, I sat in the back so she wouldn't see me not paying attention today. Next thing I know, Odd walked in and sat right beside me.  
"Hey," he said while getting some papers straight.  
"Hey Odd."  
"What's up?"  
"I don't really know, I just wish I could get tonight over with," I sighed while putting my head down on the desk.  
Odd put his hand on my back and rubbed it, "Me too. This has been way too stressful."  
"Tell me about it."  
Then class started and we basically just dosed off most of the time than do our work. After Physics, we had to go to math class where Odd and I practically just passed notes the entire time. Lunch was next and the entire group met up together at our table and carried on a quite cheerful conversation, until Yumi had to remember that she had a note from Ethan for me.  
"Lauren, this is from Ethan," she said while handing me the folded up piece of paper. I looked over at Odd and he seemed a little pissed about it, but acted like nothing was wrong. Then I opened up the letter and read it.  
Dearest Lauren, you look quite sexy today dressed in purple. It suites you really well. Well, I just wanted to tell you that the song that my band is performing tonight is just for you and I want it to be special, because I'm sure we'll win tonight and I'll get you, my wonderful, lovely jewel, as my prize. I probably won't get to talk much since you're with that scrawny runt at the moment, but I will definitely talk to you after the competition. Love, Ethan.  
Man, this note really made me mad. What's up with this guy? Ever since I got put in the picture between Odd and Ethan, Ethan's been a mean jerk towards Odd, but Odd has never said a mean word about Ethan ever. But I also know that most guys put down the other guys who hang with the girl they like, so I guess that's why I let it pass, but it still doesn't seem right.  
I put up the note and thanked Yumi for delivering it to me. Then I tried to start up another cheerful conversation so no one would ask me about the note, but it didn't work.  
"What was the note from Ethan about Lauren?" Aelita asked. I was so infuriated that she would even bring that up, but I hid my anger the best I could and replied to her question as calm as possible.  
"It was just Ethan saying that the song his band is performing was dedicated to me and that he might not talk to me until after the competition."  
"Why can't he talk to before?"  
Jeez Aelita! When will you learn to shut up?!? Normally you're smart about all of this, but now you picked the worst possible time to be dumb. Now I gotta make up a lie, "Because he is uh, busy preparing for the show."  
"It's probably because of her hanging with Odd," Ulrich said. Odd looked at me like he knew I had just lied about that and now I feel really guilty, so I went back to eating my lunch.  
Lunch was awkwardly quiet after that. Then we all went to our afternoon classes. It was very peaceful since Odd and I had Art and that is our best class because we are so good at it. Plus, making art calms me down and I forgot all about the horrid Battle of the Bands that will happen in 3 hours. After the bell rang, Mr. Chardan told Odd and I that we could stay after to work on our paintings in the room by ourselves since we worked hard in class today. That was another perk of being top artists in our class. So as soon as Mr. Chardan left, I decided to talk to Odd some.  
"Whatcha painting Odd?" I asked him, since he was deep into painting his piece.  
"Oh, I had a dream and it was so beautiful and vivid that I just had to paint it," Odd replied while he gave me a dazzling smile.  
"May I see it?"  
"Sorry. I don't want you to see it until it's finished."  
That bummed me out a little bit because I really love Odd's artwork and I really want to see it, but I respect his answer.  
"Ok, but you have to show it to me when it's done or else!" I warned him.  
Odd looked over his easel at me, "Or else what?"  
I walked over to him, grabbed him by his collar, and pulled him close to me so that our bodies were touching. Then I put my forehead against his and looked him straight in those beautiful green eyes he has, "Or else this."  
Odd smirked at me and said, "Well then you definitely won't get to see the painting when it's finished if that's the case."  
I couldn't help but to smile. Then I slowly started to lean in closer and Odd did the same thing. We were just about to kiss when I suddenly decided to pull back because this wasn't really right to do. Then I let go off his shirt and straightened it out for him.  
"You know what? You are such a tease," Odd told me as he got back to working on his painting.  
"I'm sorry, but I just can't kiss you if there is a possibility that I'm not going to be with you," I told him as I looked down sadly.  
"But you aren't with Ethan at the moment Lauren."  
"I know that, but I still feel like that's cheating."  
"But it's not."  
"It is to me."  
"But it's not."  
Odd and I continued to argue like this for about five minutes until I got too frustrated with him and went back to painting. We painted in silence until about 6 o'clock, then Odd put a sheet over his easel and started putting up his art supplies.  
"Where are you going?" I asked him.  
"I have to get ready for the competition and make sure the guys are all straight for our performance," Odd replied. I completely forgot that Battle of the Bands is less than a hour away. That's when I felt bad because this might be the last real moment I have with Odd if Ethan wins. Out of impulse, I ended up hugging Odd before he left.  
"There you go teasing me again," he sighed while hugging me back.  
"I'm not teasing you, I just needed to at least hug you while I still am able to if this is the last time I can be with you," I told him as I buried my head in his shoulder while my eyes started tearing up. I felt so sad because this is like saying goodbye to my best friend. I know that I will still have to see Odd, but Ethan would do everything in his power to keep Odd away from me if I'm his girlfriend.  
"Oh, I didn't even think about that," Odd said while hugging me tighter, "Well, if this is goodbye, then I'm gonna miss you and all of the great times we spent together terribly."  
The tears were starting to get bigger in my eyes and I replied, "I know..."  
"But I will do my best to win, so it won't be the last time. I really don't want to lose you...especially like this."  
"Me either..." I blinked away the tears even though I just wanted to let it all out and then I looked up at Odd,  
"Good luck tonight."  
"Thanks. I'll need it."  
Then Odd and I stood there in each other's arms for another minute and then he let go of me but looked down at me.  
"I know this is against of what you believe and stuff, but I have to do this," Odd said while he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine to kiss me. The kiss lasted for a few seconds and then Odd pulled back and whispered, "Don't forget that I'll always be there for you," and then just like that, he left the room and was gone away from me.  
I was stunned for about a minute, but then reality of what had just happened hit me and I busted into tears. Why did this have to be so hard? Why did I just have to go and break mine and Odd's heart by letting a damn contest decide if he or Ethan get to have me as a girlfriend? Plus I had to go and make the first kiss between Odd and I have to be a goodbye kiss! I hate myself so damn much for this!  
As I continued with my self loathing, I put up my art supplies and covered up my painting. I tried to stop crying, but every time I was almost calm, I would look over at Odd's covered easel and started crying again. Finally, I decided to stop torturing myself about this, so I started to walk back to my dorm room to change for the Battle of the Bands.  
I made it back to my room and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked hideous because of all my makeup was running down my face with my tears, so I washed my face to get the runny mess off. Then I looked in my closet and pulled out a green top and some black skinnies. I put them on with my green Converse boots and then sat at my mirror to redo my makeup and hair. After 30 minutes of trying to fix my face that had been messed up by my tears, I finally was presentable and I walked to the gym where the competition was being held.  
When I walked in, the gym was quite full. I made my way through the crowd to get somewhat close to the stage so I would be able to see well. More people poured in the room as it got even closer to 6 o'clock. This year there was only three bands competing so it should only last about a hour. Finally, it was time to start the show and Ethan's band, The Silence Breakers, was first to perform.  
As they took the stage, Ethan looked over at me and smiled. I waved back at him and then his band started playing their selection. By the start of the drums, I could immediately tell that the song was "If You Only Knew" by Shinedown. I was sort-of depressed that Ethan dedicated this song to me. Don't get me wrong, it's a good song, I just don't like it that much and it's a little too easy and safe to be playing in a competition.  
So I just stand there as Ethan and his band perform. Occasionally, I'll sing along with a few of the lyrics or do a small dance to look like I was really into the song to make Ethan happy. Every now and then, he would look over at me and smile, but most of the time he was focused on his guitar. His band was actually ok and they did the song good. Once it was over, everyone cheered and The Silence Breakers bowed. I cheered along with the crowd and Ethan winked at me after taking a bow.  
Next in the competition was another student's band in Yumi's grade called The Geronimoez. They started performing "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven. It was alright, but I doubt they will win. Suddenly, my phone went off with a text from Ulrich saying for me to go backstage really quick. I go back there to find everyone from Odd's band, The Nightfire, waiting for me, except for Odd. Ulrich pulled out a small box and handed it to me.  
"This is from Odd, he wanted us to give it to you before we went on stage. He said that it would bring us good luck of you wore it during our performance, though I don't think that is really gonna work, but anyways, Odd wanted you to have it."  
I took the box and opened it to find a beautiful silver necklace that had a charm with an L on it, an amethyst hanging from it, and a different silver charm too. It was so beautiful that I could barely look at it and wonder how Odd could ever buy this for me. Then a question popped in my mind.  
"Why couldn't Odd give it to me in person?" I asked.  
"He said he didn't want to make you cry again like you were in the art room today," Aelita replied. How did he see me though? No one came in the art room while I was upset, unless Odd went in while my back was facing the door and I didn't notice. Then I felt bad that he saw me like that. I know that had to hurt him.  
"Oh," That was all I could think to say and then I heard the other band finishing up their song so I wished The Nightfire good luck and went back to my spot close to the stage out front. While I was heading back, I saw Ethan handing a big wad of money to one of his band mates and whisper something in his ear. What was all that about? I had no clue, so I just let what I saw slip my mind and went to my spot.  
While they were in the middle of transitioning to the next performance, I looked down at the charm on the necklace Odd gave me. Engraved in it was a phrase that said, "In these desperate time, this I plead. When all else fails, remember me." I knew that phrase. It was a lyric in the song "Desperate Times" by Killswitch Engage. Killswitch Engage is one of my favorite bands ever, but I never told that to anyone, so it sort of shocked me that Odd put a Killswitch song on a necklace for me. I guess it's just a coincidence, that's all.  
Then the MC finally announced The Nightfire and my full attention went to the stage. As the curtains unveiled the band, I saw Odd as the front man with his black Explorer in hand, standing by the mic. Then was Ulrich on bass, Aelita on keyboard, and Nicholas on drums. Everyone took their place and waited for Odd's signal. I put the necklace around my neck and looked at Odd, who smiled at me. Then he looked down to his guitar and started playing the beginning chords to the song.  
My mouth immediately fell open from shock of what song The Nightfire was performing. It was my favorite song by Killswitch Engage called "My Curse"! How did he know that?!? I never told anyone!  
As the band joined in with Odd, it sounded just like Killswitch and I started to love this performance more and more. Then Odd started to sing while looking straight at me,  
"**I watched you walk away,  
Helpless with nothing to say.  
I strain my eyes,  
Hoping to see you again.  
This is my curse!  
The longing...  
This is my curse!  
Time...  
This is my curse!  
The yearning...  
This is my curse!**"  
Odd's vocals were so far amazing. His voice fits the song really well and he was singing it perfectly. I was really enjoying this performance a lot. Odd's band has to win the competition because this is the best. I then decided to join in and sing to show Odd that I was really into the song.  
"**There is love burning to find you  
Will you wait for me?  
Will you be there?  
Your silence haunts me,  
But still I hunger for you.  
This is my curse!  
The wanting...  
This is my curse!  
Time...  
This is my curse!  
The needing...  
This is my curse!**"  
Odd kept his eyes locked on me as he went on with the song. His look was so penetrating and intense; you could tell that he was serious about performing the song. But why to me though? I continued to sing along with Odd as I pondered on that thought.  
"**There is love burning to find you,  
Will you wait for me?**"  
I looked down at the necklace Odd gave me and then held it in my hand as he continued to sing the song. Still, I was trying to come up with a solution about Odd's seriousness as he sang.  
"**Still I want  
And still I ache**

**But still I wait  
To see you again!**"  
And then it hit me what Odd was trying to tell me with the song. He's saying that no matter what happens in our lives, that I am "his curse" and that he will always be waiting there for me. The realization of that brought back tears in my eyes as he continued to sing.  
"**Dying inside these walls,  
Dying inside these walls.**"  
The tears started to trickle down my face as the grip I had on my necklace became tighter. I started to pray hard that the right one for me wins, because I now realize that if the wrong one does win, then I'm permanently screwed. After a few more tears rolled down my face and I finished praying, I joined Odd once again as they were finishing up the song. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we sang.  
"**And I see your face,  
In these tears,  
In these tears.  
And I see your face...  
There is love...  
There is love.  
There is love...  
There is love.  
There is love...  
There is love.  
There is love...  
There is love**."  
Odd and Ulrich jammed on their guitars for the rest of the song in sync perfectly. That was one of the best performances ever that I had seen in this school. Apparently, the rest of the school thought that too, because everyone applauded really loud. I wiped the tears off my face and smiled as I joined in and clapped for my friends.  
Then came the moment that I had been dreading the most, the results of who won this year's Battle of the Bands. As the judges were judging, all three bands were waiting anxiously on stage for the results. I noticed that all of the members of The Nightfire were praying, The Geronimoez were looking at each other nervously, but The Silence Breakers showed no sign of hoping or worrying about winning. It's like they knew for sure that they are going to win. I then remembered what I saw backstage and the pieces all seemed to fit together. But Ethan couldn't have cheated, could he? I don't think he would, but I don't know for sure.  
After what seemed like the longest wait for results, the MC came out with an envelope to announce the winner.  
"And the winner of the Battle of the bands is..."  
It seemed as if time stood still while the envelope was being open.  
"The Silence Breakers!"  
The next few seconds happened so fast that it was hard to take in. First, The Silence Breakers started celebrating their victory, the other two bands were really bummed that they didn't win, I couldn't even find Odd on the stage anymore, the croud was quite pissed that The Nightfire didn't win, and I found out that I couldn't bring myself to move. I wanted to go backstage to see if I could say bye to Odd again, but somehow my feet wouldn't move from the spot they were at. Suddenly, someone ran into me and I stumbled almost into the wall. I was about to yell at whoever did that, but then I realized that I could move now, so I ran backstage.  
Once I made it backstage, I came up behind Ethan who was busy talking to the same band mate that he gave that wad of money to earlier. I decided to listen to the conversation while I waited.  
"...was the best plan ever. Did you see the look on Odd's face when they said we won? I so wish I took a picture!" Ethan said while laughing.  
"I know dude! Cheating in this was like the best thing ever!" the other guy agreed.  
"Finally, I've got that runt back for breaking up with Valerie...Val's gonna be so happy that I'm gonna get some tonight!"  
"What are you gonna do about that Lauren girl? Aren't you suppose to be her now?"  
"I don't know. All that matters is hurting Odd by taking the one he loves from him. And really I could care less about Lauren. She was just a tool."  
That's when I had heard enough. This was all a big pile of steaming bull shit! How could I have believed that this dickhead was the one for me? I had to bring Ethan down for all this shit he's pulled. I went straight up to him and tapped him on the back.  
"Yo Ethan!" I said madly. He turned around and then smiled at me like nothing was wrong.  
"Hey baby!"  
"Don't you "hey baby" me! You fucking douche bag, I heard all of what you said! You fucking cheated in the competition just so you could hurt Odd because he broke up with your bitch when he liked someone else! That's some messed up shit right there! You should be happy that you could get with Valerie since she wasn't with Odd!" I took a breath for a minute and watched Ethan's face get all mad at me.  
"I had to hear her complain about their break up nonstop so I had to do something about Odd to get him back!" he yelled back at me.  
"Bull shit! Your brain's fucked up to think that was gonna make it better. And anyways, I can't believe you fucked up my life just to ruin Odd's. Using me as your tool...I call bull shit! Why the fuck was I even put in this shit?"  
"You're the girl he dumped Valerie for!"  
"La di fucking da, isn't that so wonderful?!? I fucking hate you, you dickhead! You shouldn't have fucked with mine or Odd's life. Go fuck yourself since that's all you know how to do! I gotta get all this shit straight now!" I was about to storm off, but Ethan grabbed my arm.  
"You're not going anywhere bitch!"  
"Get your fucking hand off of me!"  
Ethan wouldn't let go, so I had to do what I needed to do. I balled my fist up and punched him square in the face. There was a huge, shattering noise and then an excruciating pain shot through my arm. Apparently, I had punched the living shit out of Ethan and he was knocked clean out on the ground, but I shattered my hand in the process. It hurt like hell and I started tearing up, but I had a big mess to clean up and I couldn't let my broken hand keep me from fixing this. I immediately ran to the judges table and stood in front of them.  
"I know that you were paid to fix the results so that The Silence Breakers would win, so I suggest that you tell the real results or I'll tell the whole school that this was fixed and ruin your lives!" I warned them. The judges looked at each other nervously and then agreed to announce the real winner and knock out The Silence Breakers.  
"Sorry for the mix up folks, the real winner is The Nightfire!" the MC announced. Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, and Nicholas got up onstage and took the trophy. Everyone applauded loudly because the right band won what they deserved. I cheered for them the best I could, but I couldn't clap because of my hand. Then I realized that Odd wasn't up there with his band. He must have left the gym once the first announcement. I have to go find him so he knows that he won and the real truth about Ethan.  
I started to run towards the gym doors when Ulrich and Yumi called out to me.  
"Lauren, wait up!"  
"I can't right now. I have something important to do!" I yelled back as I opened the doors with my good hand and ran out. Tonight was quite foggy so it was hard to see anything out here. I immediately started to think of all of the places Odd could have gone to. There are so many places, so I just started from the top of my list.  
First, I checked his room, which all I found was his dog, Kiwi in there. Then I ran out to the woods to search there, but still no sign of Odd. Next, I went to the Hermitage, which was an old, abandoned house that only my friends and I know about, but Odd wasn't there either. There was only one more place I could even think of that Odd could possibly be at, but I doubt he's there. It wouldn't hurt to look, so I went down to Mr. Chardan's classroom. To my surprise Odd was in there, painting on his picture all peacefully, though you could tell that he was upset. I sort of felt bad to interrupt him, but I needed to tell him the news. So I walked in the room.  
"Hey Odd," I said.  
He sighed and then replied, "Shouldn't you be with Ethan?"  
"No. He lost the competition, so I'm not going with him."  
Odd stopped painting and looked at me with a confused look, "What?"  
"After the results, I went backstage and overheard Ethan and one of his band mates talking. Turns out Ethan bribed the judges with money so that they would choose his band as the winners. Plus, he never cared about me even a little bit. This is so messed up, but all this drama was just a plan for him to get back at you for breaking up with Valerie Montez. Ethan wanted to use me as a tool so he could hurt you because he was sick of Valerie complaining about the break up.  
After hearing all of this, I confronted Ethan and told him off. Then I made the judges announce the real winner, which was The Nightfire. And after that, I ran out here to find you," I had finished telling the story. Odd just looked at me in shock from what I had just said. Then about a minute later, he spoke.  
"So this was all because I broke up with Valerie?"  
"Yup."  
"And Ethan really doesn't care about you?"  
"Well he said I was a tool and he could care less about me, so take what you want out of that."  
"What a fucking dickhead! Don't you dare think those things are true! You're much more than that," Odd said while wrapping his arms around me. I couldn't help but to smile as I snuggled my head in his chest.  
"I know."  
"So I did win the prize, right?" Odd asked me while grabbing my good hand.  
"You won the prize before your band even started performing," I replied while looking down at my necklace, "By the way, thanks for the necklace Odd. It's beautiful!"  
"You're more than welcome. Though, I know something that is more beautiful than the necklace," Odd hugged me tighter.  
"Psshh, the most beautiful thing is the person hugging me," I told Odd while looking up at him. His emerald green eyes sparkled as he smiled and kissed my forehead.  
"Sure, sure..."  
"By the way Odd, what's up with all the Killswitch Engage stuff? I never told anyone that they're my favorite band."  
"For real? I swear I didn't know. They're my favorite band too, so I just really like their songs and used them," he said, "Why'd you ask? Do you have a problem with it?"  
"No, not at all. I just was shocked about it. Really, I do like it," I told Odd. He just hugged me more. Then I pulled away from Odd to examine my broken hand. It was hurting really bad now and swelling up too. Odd looked at my hand in confusion and worry.  
"What happened to your hand?" he asked me.  
"I punched Ethan in the face cuz he wouldn't let go of my arm. I knocked him out, but sadly, I shattered my hand," I said with a smile, but it was somewhat painful. Odd took my hand and looked at it.  
"Can you squeeze my hand?" He placed his hand in my hurt one and I tried to squeeze it, but the pain was intense and I cried out from it.  
"Owww!"  
"Aww, Lauren I'm sorry. I didn't literally mean for you to hurt yourself. Don't cry!" Odd kissed my hurt hand and then wiped my tears away with his thumbs while cradling me in his arms, "Let's go get your hand all better at the infirmary."  
"Wait a minute Odd," I sniffled, "Please show me your painting before we leave."  
Odd rolled his eyes at me and laughed, "You're probably going to have to have surgery on your hand and all you're worried about is seeing my painting."  
"Who cares about my hand when all I'm interested in is you and what you do."  
Odd smiled and then turned around his easel so that I could see the painting, "Nice answer."  
As soon as it was in my view, my mouth dropped once again. It was the most beautiful painting I have ever seen and I started crying because of it. The painting was a picture of a very green and highly detailed rainforest and in the middle was a girl in a purple sundress smiling. In the girl's hands was a puppy, but the puppy looked just like Odd's dog, Kiwi. Looking closer at the girl, I realized that it was me. It was hard to recognize that was really me because I rarely am that happy. Plus, that girl looks so much beautiful than what I really look like.  
"So, do you like it?" Odd asked me about his painting.  
"Odd, it's the most beautiful painting ever. But how did you paint me like that? I'm not that pretty," I replied.  
"You are to me. Like I told you earlier, I saw that in a dream and I just had to paint it cuz it was so vivid. I call it 'My Two Loves'."  
"Well, it's amazing and I love it. Chardan's sure to give you an A for it."  
"Thanks Lauren. Now let's get you to the infirmary to get that hand straight," Odd said while guiding me to the door.  
"Wait, I want you to do one last thing for me before we go Odd," I stopped him.  
"And that is?"  
"Kiss me."  
Odd didn't complain about that one. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in. He leaned in too and our lips met. This should have been the kiss that I had wanted earlier. Now, it seemed so perfect for us to be together. So natural and right, nothing could ruin this moment.  
We kissed passionately for a few minutes and then Odd pulled back. I whimpered from loss of contact once he did.  
"We need to quit stalling and fix your hand Lauren."  
I groaned, "Fine..."  
"Do you want to have a retarded hand?"  
"Not really, but you'll be the one going with a girl with a retarded hand."  
"And I'd still love you if you did have a retarded hand, but we can fix that right now, so let's go," Odd grabbed my good hand and we went down to the infirmary.  
Once we made it in there, Ethan was laying on the bed, being taken care of by Yolanda, the nurse. She looked over at me and saw my swollen hand.  
"So you're the one who knocked him out?" She asked me.  
"Yes I am, but he wouldn't let go of me so I had to punch him," I replied.  
"I would have done the same thing. Now let me see your hand."  
I held out my broken hand to let Yolanda examine it. Sure enough, she told Odd to take me to the hospital to get reconstructive surgery on it. So, we walked to hospital and waited in the ER for about an hour. Finally, I was seen by a doctor and then sent to surgery. Odd stayed in the waiting room while I was under the knife. After about 3 hours later, I woke up from being medicated in a normal hospital room with a cast on my arm and Odd was right beside me, asleep in a chair.  
It was around two in the morning, so I decided not to wake Odd. I tried to go back to sleep, but was hard because I was already well rested. I just continued to stare at Odd while he slept. He was all peaceful and happy. I couldn't help but to smile at him. It was too cute.  
After staring at him for a while, I finally dozed off to a dreamless sleep once again. The next thing I remembered was waking up to the voices of people talking around me. It turns out that the people were just Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, Aelita, and Odd. I opened my eyes and then everyone crowded around my bed.  
Odd grabbed my hand and stroked it, "Good morning Lauren. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I guess," I replied with my voice heavy from grogginess.

"How's your hand?" Ulrich asked.

I looked over to my hand to find a big, bulky cast on it, but it didn't hurt me at all. I felt normal.

"It feels ok. I'm not in any pain so that's good," I replied

"That's awesome that you knocked out Ethan like that!" Yumi praised me, "Everyone's talking about it at the school."

"Well, he wouldn't let go of me when I told him to and he talked all that shit about Odd, so I did what I had to do."

"We know, Odd told us everything," Jeremy said.

"I'm so happy you and Odd are together now!" Aelita said while smiling at us. Odd looked down at me and smiled too. I couldn't help but to smile back.

"Me too," I replied.

"Well Lauren, do you think you need to stay in the hospital longer or do you want to head back to the school? The doctor said that you could leave whenever you felt like it," Odd said.

"I think we can head back. I feel fine."

The guys helped me out of that hospital bed and then we went to the reception desk so that I could check out of the hospital. Once that was taken care of, we all walked back to the school campus and back to our rooms.

"Excuse me, Miss Shay!" the booming voice of Jim, the PE teacher, called my name out as soon as we made it through the arches near the dormitory rooms, "Just where do you think you're going young lady?"

"To my room Jim, why?" I asked.

"You should be reporting to the library to serve your 4 hours of detention for causing physical harm to that boy last night!"

"I didn't know that I had detention sir."

"Well, now you know so go to the library now!"

I sighed hard and turned to go back to the administration building with Jim, leaving all my friends behind. Then suddenly, a rock flew through the air and hit Jim right on the head.

"WHO THREW THAT?!?" he screamed loudly, turning around.

"I did Jim!" Odd said, just as proud as he could be.

"You just earned yourself 4 hours of detention! Now come along!" he commanded.

"Ok."

Odd walked beside me as the three of us headed to the library. Suddenly, detention didn't seem like such a bad punishment after all.


End file.
